Transformed Dirge of Cerberus
by dragon sparks
Summary: What would happen if all the characters from Dirge of Cerberus were turned into dragons that look like humans. Only three people weren't affected by the transformation and Weiss is somehow connected with this.


**chapter 1**

When the lifestream of the planet got weakened something strange happened the dragon lifestream flowed to the lifestream to come to its aid and by doing this it also turned everyone into a dragon human being. All but three people weren't affected by this.

Rosa are you awake. Something has happened and I'm not sure why. Everyone has transformed into a dragon human. This only means one thing but I cant speak with Minerva for some reason. I think im to weak.. Rosaina said.

Yes I'm awake. What do you mean by everyone has been transformed into a dragon human? Rose said.

If you look at us we are normal but if you look at the people of this world you will see that they look like they were from dragon world.

Hmm interesting. Wait! This cant be! Rose exclaimed.

What is it? Rosaina asked.

This cant be but if you say that.. then the lifestream has been weakened and the dragon lifestream has overflowed to come to its aid. That is why everyone has been turned into a dragon human. Rosa said.

Rose closed her eyes and concentrated on the lifestream. See gets no picture. She then calls out to the lifestream.

Minerva can you hear me? Rosa asked.

She gets no reply. A moment latter she sees something. A different lifestream overflowed and aided the planet's original lifestream.

Minerva what is happening? Rose asked.

Still no reply. She sees the goddess of the dragon lifestream aid Minerva.

Rosa something has happened to the lifestream and I'm weaker all of a suden.. I dont know why or what is going on.. chaos and omega is not rising to aid me and the planet. I felt a threat and they did not awake. Rose something else has happened also.. Minerva said weakly.

What else has happened Minerva?

The people of the planet they... they have been turned into dragon people. Minerva replied back weakly.

What do you mean by that?

They look like people from dragon world.

Thats interesting but how did this happen Minerva.

When the dragon lifestream overflowed to my lifestream the people were transformed into dragon humans but I'm not sure why this happens.

I think I can explain. Rosa, this happens to protect the lifestream and it's people of the planet from getting weaker. That is why I have lead the dragon lifestream to the lifestream to help it get stronger. Drgominerva said.

I see but why are you getting weaker Minerva. Rosa asked.

Im not sure but I think you might all ready know that answer. Minerva replied.

Rosa pondered over this. A thought came to her.

It cant be!

What is it? Minerva asked.

I think I know why you are getting weaker. Rosa replied.

And that is from. Minerva asked

Hojo must be at it yet again..

wait but he is dead. I know he is. He is in the lifestream.

If its not him this time then oh no. it has to be weis, the leader of deep ground..

that's not good, not good at all. You have to find him and figure out what he is doing and stop him. Minerva said.

Rosa opened her eyes. She breathed in deeply and exhaled in a big sigh.

What is it Rosa? Rosaina asked.

This isn't good. Weiss is at it again but I'm not sure what he is doing.. what ever he is doing its making the lifestream weaker and weaker. That's why the dragon lifestream overflowed to the lifestream and turned every one into a dragon human. To protect the people and lifestream from getting harmed and weaker.

Weiss! Rosaina said in shock.

Yes he is back it appears.

Well at least it isn't Hojo this time. Is he dead? Rosanina asked

true and that's kinda good. He is in the lifestream. Minerva said so.

Well good he belongs dead.

True but what now Rosa?

We will go to WRO headquarters and get the team back together again. Just like when omega woke up.

OK.

they grabbed there gear, materia and items and set out. They walked to there chocobo stables. They put armor on two chocobos. One had silver plated armor with red tips on its tail feathers and on its head it was gold silver. Rosa mounted this one. The other chocobo had silver plated armor with red tips on its tail feathers and on its head was blue silver. Rosaina mounted this one.

These are our finest chocobos. There cool looking to. Rosaina said happily.

True, there are cool looking. These gold chocobos well be just fine. Rosa replied.

They set out to WRO headquarters. They crossed the waist lands. A barren and cracked land that has monsters at every tern.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the first chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. reviews are welcomed. See you next chapter.**


End file.
